dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang é o segundo Personagem desbloqueável (320 XP, ver Experiência (Experience) para obter mais informações sobre como desbloqueá-lo). Ele é um simplório homem forte que é muito prepotente sobre a sua força. Quando ele tem uma quantidade elevada de Fome, ele se move mais rápido, causa mais dano, e tem mais Saúde do que a maioria dos outros personagens. Por outro lado, ele se torna mais fraco quando sua Fome está baixa. Isto lhe dá grandes vantagens tanto em combates corpo a corpo quanto em combates à distância, despachando facilmente até mesmo os inimigos mais difíceis com a Fome cheia, mas o deixa exposto quando o estômago está vazio. Wolfgang também tem uma barriga maior a um valor máximo de 300 e um montante inicial de 200, mas sua fome vai diminuir mais rápido ou mais lento, dependendo de quão cheio está. Wolfgang fica assustado no Escuro ou perto de monstros, assim, nesses casos, ele perde Sanidade 10% mais rapidamente do que outros personagens.__TOC__ Poder Especial O poder especial de Wolfgang é o seu nível de Potência que aumenta ou diminui dependendo da quantidade de Fome que ele tem. Há três estágios de Potência que dão diferentes aparências físicas e condições à Wolfgang: Forma Normal: Esta é a forma inicial de Wolfgang. Sua aparência é de um homem atlético, com braços visivelmente mais grossos do que os outros personagens. Ele começa com 200 de Saúde, e não tem bônus de dano ou velocidade. Wolfgang irá ficar nessa forma se sua fome estiver entre 100 e 225. Nesta forma, a Fome de Wolfgang diminui 1.5x mais rápido que o normal. Diferente das suas duas outras formas a magnitude desses modificadores não estão relacionados com o seu nível de fome. Forma Poderosa: Esta é a forma polida de Wolfgang. É uma atualização física temporária que é ativada quando a fome de Wolfgang vai para 225 ou mais. Quando essa forma é alcançada o topo do traje de Wolfgang será rasgado, ele vai ganhar vários músculos no braço, e sua cabeça e bigode vão ficar maiores. Nessa forma ele também vai se tornar mais alto. Sua saúde vai do normal de 200 à 300 dependendo da Fome. Ele receberá um bônus de dano de 1,25x a 2,0x e irá ele também vai receber até um aumento de velocidade de 25%. Devido a esta atualização física, a Fome de Wolfgang diminui entre 1,5x à 3x mais rápido do que o normal. A magnitude desses bônus irá também diminuir linearmente à medida que a fome de Wolfgang for drenada. Por ex. em 300 de Fome ele irá causa 2x mais dano, em 299 de Fome causará 1,99x e assim por diante. Forma Debilitada: A forma debilitada de Wolfgang é um encolhimento físico que ocorre quando está em 100 de fome ou menos. Sua aparência vai se tornar uma versão triste e mais patética de si mesmo. Ele também vai se tornar mais baixo. Sua Saúde máxima vai de 200 à 150 e seu dano vai de 0,75x à 0,5x dependendo da sua fome. A sua velocidade de movimento vai cair para 90% e sua Fome irá decair entre 1,5x à 1x, que é o padrão. A magnitude dessas penalidades vai aumentar linearmente em valor a medida que Wolfgang for ficando faminto. Por ex. em 100 de Fome ele terá 200 de Saúde, em 98 de Fome ele terá 199 e assim por diante. Desvantagem Por ser um Nictofóbico (pessoa com extremo medo do escuro), Wolfgang sofre uma diminuição 10% maior de Sanidade quando perto de monstros e no escuro, de modo que um pouco mais de cuidado deve ser tomado em relação a sanidade. Entretanto o efeito só se estende a esses dois casos, o que significa que outras coisas que drenam sanidade (por exemplo, Flores Malignas, Espada das Sombras (Dark Sword), Luz Noturna (Night Light) etc.) irão drená-la à mesma taxa como normalmente fazem. Se o jogador não tem itens de recuperação de sanidade, é recomendado que eles durmam durante a noite para evitar a diminuição de sanidade, já que é mais difícil aumentá-la do que aumentar a Fome. Dicas * O Cinto da Fome (Belt of Hunger), diminui os problemas da fome do Wolfgang. Isto, juntamente com o fato de que ele fornece alguma regeneração sanidade e estende sua forma poderosa para durar cerca de 5 minutos e meio, o torna um excelente item para este personagem. ** Na DLC Reign of Giants (RoG) os jogadores são capazes de criar um Casaco de Ursobernação (Hibearnation Vest) que também proporciona uma redução de drenagem de Fome embora não tão grande quanto o cinto da fome. Além disso, o Casaco de Ursobernação fornece o mais alto isolamento contra o Congelamento (Freezing) e duas vezes mais de regeneração sanidade do que o cinto, tornando-o mais desejável no Inverno (Winter), mesmo depois de o jogador tenha um cinto da fome. ** Os itens acima não são obtidos na DLC Shipwrecked (SW), até os jogadores encontrarem o Barco Navegável (Seaworthy) e viajar para um mundo de baunilha/RoG. Até então, os jogadores podem facilmente matar e se alimentar de Caranguejos (Crabs) e Águas-Vivas (Jellyfishes) juntamente com as facilmente recolhidas Lapas (Limpets) e Algas (Seaweed). A abundância dessas fontes de alimento faz com que seja possível manter Wolfgang em sua forma Poderoso enquanto explora. * Quando o jogador não tem itens que reduzam a drenagem de Fome, é aconselhável que ele fique com um nível tão baixo quanto possível de Fome durante o jogo em geral e só coma para evitar morrer de fome ou antes de uma luta. Dessa forma, ele vai evitar a perda de Fome maior na forma normal e poderosa e estar fora de perigo, uma vez que as penalidades quando ele fica debilitado só são relevantes durante uma luta. * Desde que a penalidade de drenagem de sanidade de Wolfgang aplica-se apenas aos monstros e ao escuro e é tão pequena, é bastante fácil de recuperar. Mesmo em um mundo "Luzes Apagadas" (mundo sempre na noite), colhendo uma Flor (Flower) por dia, vai ter a mesma perda de sanidade que outros personagens. Quando luta contra monstros forma Poderosa, Wolfgang vai, na verdade, perder menos Sanidade que outros personagens, devido às lutas serem mais rápidas, resultando em menor exposição à aura insanidade. ** A Boina Escocesa (Tam o' Shanter) fornece 6,7 / min, sendo um grande item para aumentar a sanidade de Wolfgang. Não só para a perda de Sanidade à noite mesmo para ele, mas dura muito tempo e até mesmo proporciona isolamento contra o frio. Dormir em uma Tenda (Tent) ou comer Bala (Taffy), Cogumelo Verde Cozido (Cooked Green Cap) ou Biscoito de Abóbora (Pumpkin Cookie) também é desejável quando se tenta obter grandes quantidades de sanidade de volta rapidamente. *** O Casaco de Ursobernação em RoG também é um item bom para dar Sanidade com seu 4,5 / min. O pouco de sanidade que é perdida durante a noite vai ser recuperada novamento durante o dia. Isso será útil quando o jogador quiser equipar outra coisa que não seja a Boina Escocesa no slot de cabeça. **** Em SW também há diferentes receitas na Panela (Crock Pot) que fornecem grandes quantidades de sanidade como Pipoca de Banana (Banana Pop) e Surf 'n' Turf. * Wolfgang é imune a todos os danos quando está mudando de forma. Isso pode ser usado para vantagem do jogador para sobreviver à ataques que de outra forma teriam o matado (por exemplo, pisada do Pé Grande (Big Foot)). Isto não se aplica a danos resultantes de comer certos alimentos e peças equipadas de Armadura (Armor) ainda perderão Durabilidade (Durability) . * Devido à forma como Saúde de Wolfgang varia entre as formas, é melhor para curar quando Debilitado e tomar danos quando Poderoso, uma vez que a cura e dano será potencialmente duplicada ou reduzida para metade quando mudando de forma respectivamente. Isso faz com que itens de cura sejam até duas vezes mais eficazes com Wolfgang e ataques prejudiciais caiam até a metade. ** Este valor é aumentado para cada Efígie de Carne (Meat Effigy) que o jogador tem, indo para apenas 1/6 do dano tomado com 4 deles ativa. Isso acontece porque a pena de saúde da efígie é um valor fixo, em vez de uma percentagem da saúde máxima. Significando que o Wolfgang Poderoso tem mais que o dobro da saúde do que o Wolfgang Debilitado quando Efígies de Carne estão sendo utilizados. * Apesar da aparência de uma escolha do alimento lógica para Wolfgang, o Ensopado de Carne (Meaty Stew) é, na verdade, muito imprevisível para ser útil. Uma vez que nenhuma das suas formas dura mais que 120 pontos, o Ensopado nunca vai retornar 150 pontos no valor de Fome e estraga muito rápido para ser armazenado como um alimento de emergência para "Ser poderoso". Este papel recai melhor para Bacon e Ovos (Bacon and Eggs) pelo seu elevado tempo de deterioração, Torta do Dragão (Dragonpie) por ser relativamente barato e rápido para consumir, ou Almôndegas (Meatballs) uma das melhores comidas para a Fome pelos ingredientes fáceis de conseguir e a versatilidade da receita. * Além de várias armadilhas e Pólvora (Gunpowder) , o Cata-Dor (Weather Pain) no RoG, Canhão de Barco (Boat Cannon), Coconada (Coconade) , e Coconada de Obsidiana (Obsidian Coconade) em SW e a Varinha de Fogo (Fire Staff) são as únicas armas que não são afetadas pelos multiplicadores de dano do Wolfgang, tornando-os eficazes mesmo quando Wolfgang está Debilitado. *Devido à maneira que o bônus de dano é calculado na Lança de Obsidiana [[Obsidian Spear), Machado de Obsidiana [[Obsidian Axe) e Facão (Machete) em SW, eles não causam tanto dano como normalmente dariam com Wolfgang Poderoso, mas por outro lado eles não causam dano tão baixo como deveriam com o Wolfgang Debilitado fazendo com que sejam muito bons quando usados com ele. Trivialidades * Wolfgang foi adicionado em 02 de outubro de 2012 quando o jogo ainda estava em Beta. Como Willow e Wendy, ele não tinha nenhum poder especial quando implementado e a única coisa em que ele era diferente de Wilson era a falta de uma Barba (Beard). Foi apenas em 13 de novembro de 2012 que uma atualização que as vantagens foram adicionadas para os personagens atuais. * Em seu conceito inicial Wolfgang tinha uma cabeça careca. * Os privilégios anteriores de Wolfgang, antes da atualização "Strange New Powers", eram de 75 mais Saúde e Fome (máximo de 225 cada), e um dano multiplicador de 1,5x, semelhante à sua Forma Poderosa. Ele também parecia ser a sua forma poderosa o tempo todo, embora com o traje intacto e menos músculos no braço. * A voz de Wolfgang é feito por um trombone, que muda de tom de acordo a sua forma atual. * Após a atualização "Strange New Powers" por causa da mecânica temporária de multiplicador de drenagem da Fome, ele demora 198 pontos normais de Fome (exatamente 21m7s ou cerca de 2,5 dias no jogo) para chegar de 300 até 0 de Fome, tornando-o um pouco menos resistente na Fome do que um WX-78 totalmente aprimorado. A forma Poderosa dura apenas 3 minutos e 56 segundos se não for mantida. * Graças aos seus privilégios, Wolfgang é o personagem que tanto causa maior, quanto o que causa menor dano no jogo. Quando na forma Poderosa ele causa 136 dano em combate corpo a corpo com a Espada das Sombras (Dark Sword) e 200 de danos em distância com um Dardo de Sopro (Blow Dart). Da mesma forma, quando totalmente faminto, ele pode causar um dano muito baixo quando empunhando uma Rede de Inseto (Bug Net) ou Vara de Pesca (Fishing Rod) (2,125) e com um Bumerangue (Boomerang) (13,6). ** Em RoG, graças à Estrela da Manhã (Morning Star), Wolfgang pode causar um dano de 144 molhados. Seu DPS supera até mesmo a do Moscragão (Dragonfly) . *** Em SW o dano causado é ainda maior. Graças ao Tridente (Trident) , Wolfgang pode causar dano muito alto, 204, no corpo a corpo, enquanto em Barcos (Boats) e graças ao Arpão (Harpoon) ele pode causar dano mais alto ainda (400) à distância. *Apesar de seu bigode, ele não tem uma Barba (Beard) , afirmando que sua pele é muito forte para cabelo. *Do cartaz no quarto enigma de William Carter, pode-se supor que Wolfgang trabalhou em um circo como um homem forte (Strongman), antes de ser preso no mundo do Don't Starve por Maxwell. Mas isso tudo é uma especulação e nada oficial foi dito sobre o assunto. * Ao examinar Pernas de Sapo (Frog Legs) , ele afirma que "é uma iguaria no meu país!", sugerindo que sua nacionalidade seja Francesa. * Ao examinar um Martelo (Hammer) , ele afirma que "Precisa de Foice!", sugerindo que ele pode ser (ou foi) Soviético ou apenas Comunista. * Ao examinar uma Forquilha (Pitchfork) , ele afirma que "Lembra-me da infância", sugerindo que ele possa ter crescido em uma fazenda. * Apesar de expressar sua preferência por baixas temperaturas quando se examina o Medidor Térmico (Thermal Measurer) , Wolfgang é tão vulnerável ao frio como outros personagens. * Wolfgang tem um crânio nos arquivos do jogo. * Wolfgang anteriormente era desbloqueado após Wendy. * Citações bastante incomuns do Wolfgang (ver sua página de citações ) podem ser uma referência à frase "Cérebro acima de Músculos (Brains over Brawn)", em que ele tem apenas o último. * A escala do Wolfgang poderoso é de 1,25. Isso faz dele o mais alto dos personagens jogáveis enquanto estiver nesta forma. A sua forma Deblilitada, por outro lado, tem uma escala de 0,9, tornando-o, assim, o menor deles. ** O tamanho dos itens que ele está equipando também muda com suas formas. Eles são menores quando ele está debilitado e maior quando ele está poderoso. * Se o jogador salvar o jogo enquanto a fome de Wolfgang estiver entre 220-225 ou 100-105 pontos e na forma Poderosa ou Normal, respectivamente, quando recarregar, Wolfgang estará uma forma mais fraca. Isso acontece porque o jogo considera a forma Normal estando entre 105 e 225 pontos e forma Debilitada entre 0-105 pontos, ainda que para ir de Poderoso para Normal ele precise estar abaixo de 220 pontos e de Normal para Debilitado abaixo de 100. * Wolfgang é o único personagem que, quando atingido por um Raio (Lightning) nas DLCs, mostra que possui um esqueleto humano normal. * Ao examinar o Casaco de Ursobernação ele diz: "É como o cabelo do peito de Wolfgang.", apesar de não ter pelos visíveis no peito nem no jogo, nem na arte promocional. * A partir de suas citações ao examinar um Gatinim (Catcoon) e destruir um Toco Oco (Hollow Stump) parece que Wolfgang não gosta de gatos. * Wolfgang foi adicionado em Don't Starve Together (DST) com a atualização ...In with the new, fazendo dele o primeiro personagem a ser adicionado após o lançamento inicial da versão beta fechada de DST. Erros * Enquanto estiver usando algum dos chapéus na forma Normal, o bigode de Wolfgang desaparecerá quando o jogador se mover em direção ao topo da tela. Galeria Categoria:Personagens